


Hawaii Five-0/Star Trek: The Next Generation crossover

by Galadriel34



Series: Hawaii Five-0 Reverse Bang 2014 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: AU, Community: 1_million_words, Community: h50-reversebang, Crossover, M/M, Wallpaper, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Day 94 and the Reverse Bang challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii Five-0/Star Trek: The Next Generation crossover

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%20Five-0/H50%20Reversebang%202014/h50stng.jpg.html)


End file.
